Pride & Predujice, the Wedding Edition
by darkvampangle101
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet marries Darcy but the wedding turns into a huge disaster which only they can solve... with there secret identities!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a story I write afterseing the Pride and Pedujice movie (tho I can only find it under 'book' so that is the category i put it) and I have try to put in also a few cameo's from other cool shows if you can reconize them... I hope u like it i try to make it more modern and exiting.**

* * *

Mister FitsWilliam Darcy was going to be married. It was to Lizzie Bennet the daughter of a poor and impovrished local gentle man. His auntie was sooo pissed because she wanted Darcy to marry her own kid who was named Ms Ann Deburg but Ann was so fug that Darcy wanted no part of that!

Mister Darcy went to his wedding day dressed in a beautiful tux and he looked super handsome. The whole church was covered in tiny sparkling Christmas lights i white and conflower blue (his wedding colors) and large mirrors hung from each pew and glitter was sprinkled tastfully across the floors.

Lizzies sister Jane was the Matron of Author standing beside Elizabeth. Jane was married to Darcys best friend. His name was Mister Bangley. Bengley was Darcy's Best MAN! So it was Jane Bengly and Mister Benglye. Then there was Lizzie's bridesmades... Kitty Bennet and Mariah Lucas and Charlotte Collens (formally Charllote Lucas). Darcy also had 2 groomsman, his cosine Kernal Fits William, and his best friend the Duke of Cullen, Edward. Nobody knew that Edward would soon face a tragedy.

Lizzie was so beautiful in a floor length white satin dress with a corset middle and the tiniest crystaline shououlder straps holding it all up. Her skirt was overlay with delicate French lace in a pattern of lillies and other stuff. She wore beautiful Prada high heel shoes in gold with silver stilletos. She had a large tiara on her head of blue and white sworovsky crystals. Her bouquet was a huge bunch of pink and blue gladiolla flowers that smelled like vanilla. Her golden hair had been piled on her head in a huge bun.

She looked sooo incredible! Darcy nearly giggled and swooned at the sight of his ONE TRUE LOVE.

But... it was not to last!

As the pastor started saying the vows, there was a shaking on the floor. The chandeliers broke of and fell down and it killed Mister Collins by cutting him into a billion bits but nobody got upset because he was a total weirdo except for the fact the floor was going to be all stained with blood yuk.

"Yay now I am free of that dummy" said the widow Lucas "and he savd up a lot of money that Kathryn Deburg paid him so now I can go o whatever I want."

"What is it"

"It is an earth quack" said a young somber minister standing at the back of the reception room "I saw earth quakes when I was in India where I plan to go back when I am done enjoying this here wedding in England!"

"Oh you are so smart sir who are you?" said Carlotte Lucas Collins "I have always been interested in travel and tried to learn Hindu Stani last year from Rosetta Stone books." (Authors Note: they do not have interent or CDs in this time)

"Whoa cool my name is Sinjin Rovers!" he said

"Nice to meet you Mister Rivers let us go grab a Doctor Pepper and take a turn round this lovely room."

Then they did.

Darcy sighed with rel "I think the quake has stopped continue Reverend Elton with the church service." ief

"OK then Darce!" said Elton. "We are all gathered here to marry this girl Lizzie Bennet to this guy Firs William Darcy. If any person here has a reason why they can't get married then you got to say it now. Okay then nobody said anything. Now Lizzie do you take him to be your law full wedded husband?"

"Yes I do totally!"

"Okay do you Darxy take her to be your wife?"

"I..."

At that moment the stain glass windows to the church shattered into a billion pieces on the ground littering Mister Collinses body with bits of colored glass! Sinjin Rivers grabbed Charlottes hand and ran away with her! Kitty and Mary hid under the table with the chocolate fountain (for the reception after the wedding)! And Bengley grabbed his wife and ran out the door with her so she was protected! Nobody protected Mrs Beenet though because she is kind of a cow.

It was a bunch of guys in futuristic suits! They were gray with green on the edge of it. They jumped through the hole in wall and every one screamed! One of them shot a spell at Edward of Cullen... and he died!

"My name is Malakite! I am from the NegaVerse! I am hear to get the silver moon crystal!"

"WTF are you talking about" said Lizzie.

"It is on your head" and Zoycite pointed to her head.

"No!" said Lizzie "that is my bridle tiara diamond that I got past down from my great great great great grandma Serenity!"

Then Malakite Jadeite and Zoyacite grabbed Lizzie and flew away with her.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Darcy.

But in his rage and anger something amazing happen! HE SUDDEBLY TURN INTO A TUXEDO!

Then into the church turned a cat. The cat mowed.

"Meow... I am Artimis the cat!" he said

"You are talking cat! Wow!" said Sinjin Rivers "I have not seen anything so amazing not even in India!"

"Talking cat do you know why I am in this weird suit?" asked Darcy?

"Yes you are Tuxedo Mask aka Darien AKA Mamoru AKA the true love of the Princess Serenity... ALSO KNOWN NOW TO YOU AS ELIZBETH BENNETT!"

Then every one gasped. Lizzie's mom fainted. Lidya got mad and stamped her feet because she wanted to be the best and coolest and most popular but now every person knew that Lizzie would some day been the QUeen of the Moon Kingdom along side her love Tuxedo Mask. It was destiny!

"You got a lot of power" said Artimis "You got to save her Usagi AKA Lizzie AKA Princess Serenity."

Then Tuxedo Mask Darcy chased Malakite out of the church. Meanwhile Edward of Cullen was dying. So Mariah Lucas who up to now seemed like just an average girl became time to reveal her secret. She pulled Edward of Cullen behind the batismal font and she... turned him into a vampire! Actually Mariah Lucas was a VAMPIRE that was why her sister could not get married to any one in the village because there were always rumors about Mariah and Lady Lucas being kind of... different... like they looked so sparkley in the day light...

Darcy and Artimis left behind the whole wedding party to chase down Lizzie and the bad guys. Then they were in a field just like that big one in Jane Ayre. Malakite, Jadite and Zoycite all gasped when they saw Darcy turned into Tuxedo Mask. Then Tuxedo Mask held a rose in his hand. He threw it at Malakite and then he dropped Lizzie who was now all covered in dirt with her dress all tore up.

Then suddenly Lizzie sparked and she turned into Sailor Moon! Her hair flipped around. Then the Negaverse bad guys gasped and tried to run away but she took her tiara off and she threw it at them and they died with a lot of screaming.

Then Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon turned back into their normal persons. They were covered in thissels and thorns and their clothes were all torn and dirty but they were safe. Artimis the cat was at their feet.

"You will have more challenge in the future!" said him "as the Queen and King of Moon and Earth."

"But fr now, Lizzie let us just marry and be King and Queen of Pemberly." said Darcy

"Yes! MY HERO!" said Lizzie.

And then they finished their vow's in the remains of the church with every one they loved looking on including there new cat, Artimis. But they knew that someday their secret identity would be revealed again... that they were much more than just 2 people of the 1800's who were very rich...

THE END OR IS IT


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie Bennett Darcy danced around the room all night until she was nearly dead and her new husband looked really happy to. Then they left on a horse so they can ride to there honey moon destination in Paris. Lizzie had allways wanted to see the Iffel Tower and the Luve and eat lots of crapes and bagettes. Darcy had always wanted to see the opera house where the Phantom of the Opera lived in the olden times.

This left Lidia and Wickam who were drunk and makeing out in the corner of the room to every one's horror! Also there was Mary who was reading her bible book and ended up meeting this really nice guy called Enjolras who was a friend of Mister Darcy's from the time that Mister Darcy lived in France and owned a bunch of castles there and some gold mines and wineries that made him super rich.

Mary used to be called plane (which in old time terms means not cute) but today she had lost a lot of weight by not eating and drinking junk food like chocolate bars and slurpees. Her long black hair was shinny and she wore a very cute dress with lots of lace and silver ribbons, and this dress had lace sleeves and a peated skirt. It was that light bluey greeney color that is on all the signs for THE GAP this Christpas. She looked totally adorable! And she looked way more adorable because she was carrying around reading her Bible!

"Hello Mister Enjolras I am Mary I am the brides sister."

"Oh hello Mary it is nice to meet you I am a revolutionary from France my name is Enjolras." He jestured around the room. "Shell we take a turn around this here room and I shall get you a glass of sleepytime tea?"

"Why that sounds capital my dear sire." she said and started to walk in a turn with him "Wow I have never met a revolutionary our live here in England is quite dull and all I do is read the bible and write." She sighed. "I long for a life where my superir intellect can be put to use."

"Mary Bennet I know this appears very sudden but I am man who know what he wants! You are the most beutiful woman I ever saw! I am rich and single my dad was a big stockbroker and he left it all to me and I secretly am a vicomt (that is a french noble person) that is why I fight against the government... come to France with me! Marry me and live with me as man and wife!"

"Oh yes my dear Enjolras I will do that and we will live happily ever after! As long as I have books and marmalade I am happy girl!"

Then Mrs. Bennet started to cry because now all her daughters would be married off to sutable gentlemen even her dearest Mary who would now be a vicomtess in France and have to speak French.

MEAN WILE...

"Oh my dear Darcy!" said Elizabeth Bennett on the back of his horse "I cannot wait until we are home and can live as man and wife and I can beaf for you many little Darcy children to pass on your title to!"

"Oh yes my dearest Elizabeth my wife I am the happiest man on earth!" he said on the front of his horse "but now you gotta call me Fitswilliam because i am your husband!"

The horse gallped along the street in the dark woods. Then the horse stopped and reard up. Elizabeth and Darcy were surprised.

"Why is Fluffy so upset?" said Elizabeth "usually he is a good horse."

Darcy shrugged. "Beats me."

But then they heard a noise. And then they saw some flashing eyes in the dark and up ahead many fingures fighting one another. Some looked like big dogs and some looked like very white guys.

"Oh no Elizabeth it is the evil army of the vampires and the were wolfs they are here to fight we must send word to the King before all of this fare land becomes devistated by the distruction of all these vampires and wolfs. They will distroy everything in there path and also they will turn people into vampires and wolfs!"

"No!" said Elizabeth.

So then they turned the horse around and they sped up to its maximum speed and started riding back to England.

MEAN WILE...

Charlotte Collens stood at the boat pear next to the church. Sinjin Rivers, Jane Eyre's good looking cosine, sat on his knees with a look of pure and unbidled pain in his cristaline blue eyes. The party was still going on but he had to leave the wedding part because His boat was about to leave and to go back to Bonbay.

"Beautiful Charlotte Collens also known as Charlotte Lucs. I have never met a woman who more compatible with me... you learn Rosetta Stone... you are compose, and rich, and pretty. You want to learn Hindu Stani... why will you not come back with me to India to teach people the Gospel of CHRIST?"

"Because my family is here! India is so backward... so hot... and I have a house here... I am scared when things are going so good here in England to leave for a faraway place like India..."

"I understand though you brake my heart, Charlotte Collens Lucas! I am heart broken 2 x in one year I am the unluckyest man on Earth... I guess God really wants me to be single and I must except that."

Suddenly a horse gallop by with a guy on it.

"DANGER DANGER everyone be SUPER CAREFUL and BUNKER DOWN" yelled the rider "By order of THE LOCAL DUKE, we must all hide and take shelter and get weapons because... THE VAMPIRE AND WERE WOLF WAR HAS FINALLY HAPPENED!"

"Oh no! We shall all be killed!' cried Charlotte.

"Perhaps this is God giving you a sign. There are no vompires or were wolfs in India, my dearest Charlotte Collins, and God wants you to come be my wife in a vampire-free land!"

"Perhaps you are right... let us marry and produce many childen to the glory of god and convert many pagans! PRAISE BE!" yelled Charlote.

Then they got on the boat and before and vampire or wre wolfs could come near them, the boat sailed away with Charlotte Collens and her future husband Sinjin Rivers on it... for their new romantic life as INDIAN MISSIONARIES!

MEAN WILE...

Inside the church, as the boat sailed away, everyone at Darcy's wedding became scared. They began to scream.

Then Enjolras and Mary and Mr. Bennet stood on a pew.

"No panic! Everyone we gotta fight togehter! This church made of stone and it will be safe in the basment. We must collect up all the water and dranks we can, take them down stairs, and then grab any thing you can use as a wepon and arm yourself - knifes, shovels, pipes, anything!"

"Who made you the boss?" said Caroline Bingly who was a real jerk. "I am not following some dirty French man and some Bennet girl! It is perfecly safe, and every one is just exagerating the risks of these... supposed vampire and were wolfs!"

Then Caroline walked out the big hole in the side of the church left by the Nega Verse soldiers. Every one then heard her scream. Her brother looked out the hole in the wall and gasped.

"OH MY GOSH SHE BEEN EATEN BY A WERE WOLF!" screamed him.

Then the whole wedding recepton screamed except for brave Mary, her dad, and Enjolras.

"EVERY ONE DO AS WE SAY!" shouted Enjolras "I am a revolution in France, I know what I am doing! DO WHAT I TELL YOU AND ARM YOURSELF THEN GET TO THE BASEMENT AND WE BARRICADE THE DOOR!"

Then they all ran down the stairs with whatever they can carry... getting ready for the vampire/were wolf apolcalypse!

 **AUTHORS NOTE TO BE CONTINUED also I DO NOT CAER IF MEAN PPL HATE THIS STORY NO OFFENSE LOOK HOW MANY FOLLOWS AND FAVES I GOT I THINK U R JEALOUS GOD BLESS**

 **ALSO HI TO ESTHRER WHO ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE THIS STORY THIS WAY... SHE LOVE LE MISERABLES (that is wear Enjolras is from BTW)**


	3. Chapter 3: the batle comenses

**AUTHORS NOTE - I AM SO BLESSED TO GET SO MANY REVIEW AND STUFF! HI GUYS HOP U LIKE THIS HAPPY NEW YER MWRRY CHRISTMASS! THX TO KEVIN WHO IS ALL ENCORAGEMINT ALL THE TIM!**

Lizzie and Darcy were covered in mud and thors and wet from there mad ride back to london town. FLuffy was exhosted and the horse guy at the Palace said he should go to the vet's but Lizzie new better. She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of Yong Living's essential oil's to perk him up and rubbed him down with some Thives Blend (my friend Sara sell tese now! SUPER COOL AND PROB BETTER THAN MEDICINE FROM FARMACY she says).

Then Fluffy was OK.

Then Darcy and Lizzy ran into the Royal Family Palace in London. There was the Queen.

"Hi I am the Queen." she said.

"I am Darcy and this is my wife Lizzy."

"I know you because you are so rich!" said Queen Elizabeth. "But why do you come before me so filthy and ill a-tired Mister Darcy?"

"Forgive me Your Majisty, but we have ridden at top speed from France on our honeymoon with horrible news... the werewofl and vampire war has started on fare England's SHORES! They have attacked on the roads!"

"Oh no I must get my secret sarvice to find out about this!" Elizabeth said "Wallsingham where are you buddy?"

Then Wallsingham was there and he said "yes it is true there are vampires and wolfs all over the place biting your loyal subject."

"Oh no!" said Elizebeth "if Only I had some strong warrior to proptect my kingdom!"

Then Darcy and Lizzy looked at each other. They knew they gotta help her out. They were the only ones with all the power to destroy the bad guys.

"We can do it yo majisty!" yelled Lizzy Darcy "Because I am secretly a powerful warrior named Saolor Noon! I can transform and use my power to kill all the vampires!"

"And I am the Tuxedo Maskk!" yelled Dariency "Together we can do it!"

Then Elizabeth the Queen laughed. "HAHAHAH you are but a pair of rich people who live at Pembrley! What can you possibly do. YOu do not look like a Sailor or a guy with a Mask! You look like two dirty people who need a bath MWA HA HA!"

Then Darcy felt really pissed off! He pulled a rose from his lappell and threw it at Queen Elizabeth and it cut through her fancy dress and made the skirt fall off at the knees! Then everyone seen her socks and her shoes. QUeen Elizabeth gasped!

"You inlosent fool!" she yelled "You broke my dress it is designer!"

Then suddenly both Lizzy Bennet Darcy and Mark Darcy transformed... into Tuxedo MAsk and Sailor Noon! Wallsongham gasped and fainted and Queen Elizabeth was rendered speach less!

"You truely are magical soldiers! I am sorry for doubting you! Go and fight the evil wolfs and vampires of this land and save my people."

"Yes your majisty I will do this for England and for the Moon Kingdom!" yelled Lizzy Bennet Darcy.

"I do this for Earth!" yelled Fitswilliam Darcy "and for my wife Lizzy/Usagi Tsukino/Queen Serenity! We will clear this scum from our realm!"

"Yes please do." Said QUeen Elizabeth "For your bravery I will make you both Earls of Grantham."

Then the Darcys curseyed and ran out the door of the Palace. Vampires and wolf pranced all over the city, biting at the poor Londoner's! But Lizzy Sailor Moon and Darcy Tuxedo mask quickly killed them with her tiara and his roses! They found some horses that had been left by there owner's and they got on them and they rode away from the city. They got to get back to the wedding venue to save there families!

* * *

In the church basement things were very dire! The basement was dark and there was only a couch there and a half a wedding cake and some juice that some one had brought down from the weeding. People were eating it because they were nervous. Only one lamp let the light in plus a little fireplace!

They had put some chairs in front of the door but it kept going BANG BANG BANG. Every time it did, one of her sister's screamed! Enjolras looked very hansome. He had taken a big wine bottle and has smashed off the end of it to make a thing for cutting people up.

"Is anyone else ready to fight?" he said loudly. "You there men who are you?""

One bald guy said "MY name is Jean Luc Picard."

Another guy said "I am Peeta Mellark."

"Nice to meet you Peeta and Jean Luc. You see we got all these delicate ladies in here. In about 5 seconds there gonna be a bunch of were wolfs come through that door. We have to protect the women!"

"Of course yes!" said Peeta.

Peta found a katana on the wall and Jean Luc Picard found a knife in his pocket. Then suddenly the werewolfs came in the door. Everyone screamed! Jean Luc fought one valiently. Then the werewolf pulled off his head with his teeth! Enjolras took his bottle and cut the wolf across the neck.

"That's for killing Jean Luc!" he screamed.

Then he stabbed the next werewolf in the hearth. Peeta took his katana and chopped the next wolfs legs off then stabbed it in the head. There was blood everywhere. But then while he was killing that one there was another wolf that snuck up behind him and ate his back. He screamed and then the wolf bit him again and he was dead. There was still two wolfs! Enjolras was surrounded. He stabbed one but the other one was about to pounce on him and eat him! But then something hit that wolf and it screamed and ran away... it was Mary! She had grabbed a pokr from the fire and hit the wolf with the hot pokre. Then the wolfs ran away. They were alone again in the church basment.

"Is every one ok?" asked Enjolras.

"Yes except poor Jean Luc and Peeta!" cried Mary. "We must get to safty!"

"Yes... we must get to... PEMBRLEY!"

"But why dearest Enjolras my soon to be hubsand?" asked Mary. "Why is that?"

"Because... Darcy has a secret room full of weapons! We can protect ours elfs from the bad guys!"

Then every one cheered!


	4. Chapter 4: the cuase grows

**Authors Note: Kyleagh beta this really fast but she really busy lately with all her stuff. I been busy too but not like her. Not much go on around here latley, I spent lot of time at pen centre and library on Jame's St. I got a new story I woking on 2 its about that old movie titanic with Loneardo Docpario and Kate Winslet. It will be amazing and xtra creativity i promise u!**

* * *

Lizzie and her husband Darcy rode there horses through the English country side so they can get to the vampire wolf strong hold in Bath. This was because Bath is the place that all the people in England who want to act bad go. They go there and drink and bath and party in the victorian style. The sin of the place attract the vampire and the wolves.

On there way, they passed by an old burned building with a big sign. It said THORFELD HALL.

"We must see if the wolfs burned this place down and make sure there are no more people in it!" yelled Lizzie.

"Yes we must save any burn people in there!"

But when they got to the building there was no smoke or any thing. It must have got burned a long time ago. Then from the ashes they saw a woman and a man in white. The woman was little and she wore really rich person clothes. She carried a nunchuks. The guy had on a really nice 3 piece suit like the one's you see in the Moores ads on TV. He had on some cool red shiny glasses that looked like Oakleys kind of like the ones that Siclops wears in the movie X Man.

"Who goes there!" the woman yelled.

"Do not be scarred it is Lizzie Darcy of Pemberly, and this is my husband, Fitswilliam Darcy. We are fighters sent by Queen Elizabeth First to defeat the evil that are the werewolf and vampire armies of England. As you can see I have a magic tiara and moon stick which are very power full weapons to kill them."

"And I am Darcy and I too bring with me magic weapons to kill the vampires and such you have no need to fear. I have my magic roses and cane knife thing. Who are you fair lady and gentleman of Thorfeld Hall?"

"My name is Jane Eyre Rochester and this is my husband Edward Rochester. We were here protecting our land as we had to send our little child Adele to France for her own safty!" Jane looked sadness. "I recently was suppose to go to India with my dearest cosine Sinjin Rivers. So I have been well trained in the katana."

"Yes my dear wife Jane Eyre is good with a nunchuku. And I have received from the government some new eyes to replace my burned ones it is the latest technology" Edward Rochester said "They also send out laser beams so I have to wear these potective glasses."

"What pray tell is a laser bean?" said Lizzie

"Oh my dearest it is a new kind of weapon very top secret!" said Dracy "Edward can kill all the bad guys just by looking at them. The werewolfs don't have a chance."

"Will you join force with us, Jane Eyre and Edward Rochester?"

"Aye let me just saddle up my stallion Black Beuty and we shall join you on your quest, Lizzie and Darcy!" yelled Jane Eyre "vengince will be ours for ENGLAND."

Then Jane and Edward got on a horse and the 4 of them started to ride toward the city of bath.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Mary Bennet grabbed her sword and cut off the head of the werewolf and it yelled. Her mother who was very annoying, Mrs. Bennet, had already been eaten by a werewolf and had to be left behind at the church. Now there were just a handfull of the people from the Darcy wedding left who had not been eaten by the werewolfs or bit by vampires.

"Excellent work at despatching that werewolf, my dearest!" said Enjolras to her. "Tu es superbe!*"

As she rode her horse and hit the nearby vampires with her sowrd, she turned and looked at Enjolras with lots of love in her eyes.

"Do you mean that Enjolras?" she ask.

"What?"

"That I am your dearest?"

"Of course! When this all over, Mary Bennet, I will swept you off your feet and take you back to my castle and lay sweet kisses on you after we are married at the Noter Dame church in Holy Matrimony. You shall want for nothing!"

"Oh my love Enjoylras!"

Then they leaned over and hugged each other across there horses.

"Watch out!" yelled Bingley.

Bingley rode up next to Mary and Enjolras where a vampire was about to bite Mary's foot off while she was distracted by the hug she gave to her future husband. But Bingly had arm himselt with a pitchfork. He used it to take the vampire head off and it rolled away into a ditch. Mary was safe!

"Oh thank you brother in law! I am so grateful you saved me!"

"I owe you gratitude." Said Enjolras.

"No. We shall all be brothers and sisters soon. We must stick together and kill these monster scum do you not agree!"

"Most definitely husband!" Jane Bingley shouted as she rode past, using a crickett bat to knock out a passing biting werewolf. "ONWARD TO PEMBERLEY!"

Then they all shouted together in triumph and rode toward the Darcy mansion.

* This means in French YOU ARE SUBERB


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hi sorry i left so long hope u like this 1 it has some very cool cameo's that make it way more exiting than the book IHMO. Signed SARKVAMPANGLE101 THX AS USUAL TO my betta JACOB my little qt brother who did this carfully even tho he dose not like reading  
**

When Mary and Enjolras and Jane and Bingly got to Pemberley they almost did not even stop. It no longer looked anything like the old Darcy house had before! Metal armor plating covered the whole building and a guy walked along the top of the house carrying a regentcy machine gun in his hands.

They rode up toward the house but had to stop when the gun guy pointed it at them. Since it was dark they cannot see who it was but they can see the silouwette of the gun.

"Who goes there?"

Jane gasped "Uncle Gadiner? Is that you? It is me your niece Jane and her husband Bingly..."

"Hi Uncle Gardiner!" greeted him.

"...and Mary and Enjolras..."

"Hi!" Enjolras and Mary said together then looked at each other because they were so in sinc and it was so cute!

"Oh, dearest Mary and Jane and your husbands! What happened at the wedding where is your dearest mother and father and the other wedding guests like my old friend from the Wars of the Rose's Jean Luc Picard?"

"I am sorry Uncle" Jane called up from her horse "They are dead by werewolfs we came here to try and seek shelter and weapons. But what has happened here, it is so strange to see Pemberly covered in armor plating and with guards and machine guns? Where did all this come from? I thought the Darcys mostly collected art?"

"It is a long story but safe to say the Darcys are not all they apear to be!" said Uncle Gardiner "I will ask the staff to open up the titanium blast door to allow you access."

Jane and Enjolras and Mary and Bingly sighed with relief as the massive metal door slid down... they were SAFE!

* * *

"What in the world!" exchaimed Jane "it almost appears to be a militia has come here or something."

Lizzie and Darcy rode into Bath. They usually expected Bath to be a lot like Vegas all flashing lights and loose women and cassinos. But it was scary dark! And empty!

The only sound was the sound of horse feet clopping on the ashpalt. When Lizzie looked back at her other team members Jane and Edward they too looked very scarred by the empty streets and silence!

"Where are all the Bathers?" said Darcy.

"I do not know this is the usual season for all the partyers. It is so terribley confusing." Said Jane Eyre. "There is not a single lamp on in a window!"

This was true. They kept driving there horses into the town, past the empty houses closer and closer to the center of town - the BATHS. They kept going past empty shops and those shops had been smash and looted by some awful criminals.

"Oh Fitswilliam I am so scarred!" yelled Lizzie "what evil has be fallen this place!"

"I do not know..."

Then Darcy looked confused for a sec. He turned his ear. Jane Eyer and Edward Rochester and Lizzie all braked there horses to wait to see what had made Darcy look so weird in the face.

"What is it Fitswilliam" said Lizzie

"Silence wife and listen!"

They all went silent and listened. Then they very soft could hear a sound like a buzz kind of like a flourescent light that is busted.

"What pray tell is that un earthy noise?" ask Jane Eyre.

"I do not know but it apears to be coming from... THE BATHS!" Edward said scarily "We must go there to see what is up."

"Indeed" said Lizzie and made her horse start to go really fast.

The others followed her. WHen they got to the baths they were SHOCKED by what they saw... dozen of bodies all piled around the street, all either looking eaten by vampire or werewolfs! The people of Bath were now looking like almost a fence or something made of bodies... AROUND the old BATHS!

"These werewolf scum have gone too far... MASSACRING the people of Bath!" yelled Jane Eyre pulling out her nunchuks "We must have our revenge."

"I know you are angry Jane!" Lizzie Said "But we must be carful in the face of what we do not know."

They all nodded because Lizzie was very smart. The horses carefully walked around the dead bodies heading even further toward the baths in the middle of the town of bath. There was a lot of blood on the street. Still they had not seen even a single vampire or werewolf and Lizzie was become very scared.

"Look!" Edward Rochester said "I can see it with my magic technology eye's, can you see it?"

He pointed and Lizzie and Dracy looked where he pointed - TOWARD THE BATHS!

"I do see it!" Darcy shouted "Lord Redeem Us for I have never seen such a weird looking thing!"

Lizzie hadn't either. When she look she saw a big light like a giant light saber from the Star Wars movies that was shooting up from the baths and into the sky. Where it hit the sky the clouds were all swirly just like at the end of Indianna Jones and the Raders of the Lost Arc. The big stick of light was red and looked really omminus, allot like Darth Mall's light saber.

"This looks very bad!" said Lizzie.

"Everyone get your weapons out... we gotta go there and save England!" yelled Darcy.

They started galoping toward the ominus place. But just as they came to the front door of the bath, there horses all squealed to a stop. When they looked around... they were SURROUNDED BY VAMPIRES!


	6. Chapter 6

Jane Bingley walked through Pemberley. Her husband and her sister and Enjolras and Gardiner followed. Jane she was guided by a young lady who was not dressed in nice umpire waste dresses as would be expected. She wore a camo print dress that was cut off above the ankles and her hair was in a tight pony tail. On her face she smudged the black stuff.

"Madam may I have you're acqaintence?" asked Jane Bingly.

"You may. My Christian name is Georgiana Darcy. But I am now a warrior swore to take revenge upon the evil were wolvves and the vampires that have tanted the fair shores of England." She halted and pointed at a portrait on her wall. "My mother, the late Buffy Darcy, was also secritly sworn to fight against evil though out wardly she played the part of a fine aristacrattic lady. I will uphold Lady Buffy the Vampire Slayer's legacy as her daughter."

"How wonderful!" said Mary. "But are you related to the Fits William Darcy who is now wedded to my dearest sister Elizabeth Darcy ne Bennett?"

"Yes he is my brother!" said the girl "but you may call me Black Widow."

"OK Black Widow I am charmed to meet you" said Jane "how is Pemberley so strange looking?"

Black Widow Georgiana Darcy smiled. "My brother Fitswiliam Darcy and me knowing the legacy of my mom Buffy the Vampire Slayer have worked hard to make this a strong hold against the evil vampires of the world."

"Indeed it is full of thing you would not imagining!" said Uncle Gardiner "I have seen the most incredible stuffs here and when the vampires came dearest Black Widow Gorgina Darcy invited me and your auntie into Pemberley for safety. But now I have bevome a hone'd warrior under the tutoring of Back Widow."

"But you dearest UNCLE are near fifty!" protest Mary "you should be gardening and eating werther original and watching Columbo and stuff."

"No... maybe in the old days thats how old guys in there forties should act... but not now that I have... the Darcys heat-seeking missle at my disposal!' He laughed "oh my dear Mary and Jane. When you see the arsinal that the Darcys have build up to destroy all the bad guys ... you too will be jumping to fight the vampire just as I have."

Black Widow Georgiana Darcy laughed coldly witch was not surprising for a formiddible warrior like her "come my new friends let us go to the armory and then we will attend to the highest turrets of the titanium plated castle and pick off all the evil vampires with our laser cannons! then Fitswilliam and Elizabeth will be able to return home safely!"

* * *

BACK IN BATH...

The y were surounded! Were wolfes were everywhere howling and crawling evilly toward the 4 people on horses.

Elizabeth Darcy screamed as big hairy hands gabbed her legs and arms and pulled her from her horse! Fitswilliam and Jane Eyre and Edward Rochester tried to get Lizzy back by fighting the werewolf with nunchuks and crickett bats and a flamethrower but it was to no avail.

"You will not take my wife Lizzie you werewofl scum!" screamed Darcy, experetly aiming his throwing stars at their hearts!

But there was too many of them! He could not kill them all, not with flamthrowers or nunchuks or throwin stars!

"I LOVE U DARCY!" screamed Lizzy!

"I LOVE U LIZZY BENNET SAILOR MOON QUEEN SERENITY!" Fitswilliam yelled back as his dearest wife Lizzy was dragged away by the hideos hordes of monsters SCREAMING!

* * *

 **AUTORS NOTE: I hop thes was not too sfcrary 4 u all. But I pomise it will get better... THX 4 ALL THE REVIEW I LOVE U ALL and I PRAY HAPPY THING 4 EVERY 1 WHO REVIEW. also i am really sorry i cannot get a betta 4 this chapter i wote it fast and Jacob is off at camp, Jaden is too yong to review, Kyleagh is visiting my BIL and SIL in Bufffalo and Sraa is in the USA now. And Esther dont like Pide and Pedujice. Anyone WHO WANT TO REVIOW PLZ PM ME I really despite for a betta becase my spelling is NOT GOD.**


	7. Chapter 7: EVIL AT THE GATSE

**AUTHORS NOTE Hi Guys last tim I checked over my story sevrl times and I even chek how to spell a few words from the shalowist and immodest and UNLIKABLE girl in my hole church (but since u gotta turn the other cheek I never tell her what a jerk she is) if you been reading all my storey's you will know who she is. BUT this one I did not have tim on the first part (sorry) and no betta except the 2nd part in Pembreley - THANKS TO AMY who help me with that part!  
**

Fitswilliam Darcy watch as his perfect and beautiful wife dragged by the evil werewovles into a dark and scary door of the bath. He grabbed his flamthrower and was gonna follow her EVEN IF HE DIED a horrible death! Because that was true love and what gentel men did. Except that Jane Eyre said no.

"No!" said Jane Eyre "If you try to go in there right now you will die."

"But if we wati then my lovely Luzzy will be killed" Fitzwilliam let out a cry like a dyeing man at the though.

"I do not think so for if they wanted to kill Lizzy they would have just done it they would not have take her off her horse and drag her so carfully into the baths. No Fitzswilliam it must be that they wish to have her alive for some resonÈ said Jane Eyre with a lot of thinking.

"Right my old chapp they could have killed her right here but they did not so let us plan our affack carfully before we jump into battle to save your wife Lizzy Bennett Darrcy!" yeled Edward Rochester.

"You are so right. Men are so much logicaller than women! Ha ha!" said

So then the 3 of them rode away from the werewolf hide out to find a place where they can plan there attack to get Mrs Darcy back!

* * *

Black Widow Georgiana Darcy stood at her bedroom door. Her bedroom was in a tower at the highest part of Pemberly and it looked far out onto the English country almost all the way to France. She wore a black leather suit with spikes on the wrists and a skirt overtop to make sure people knew she was a lady. But the leather was so tough that no vampire fings or werewolf claw could get through it! She had a pistle in her hand specifically the very first Glock and on her waist there was a bunch of daggers and some pepper spray. On her eyes were some cool tight pink shades that kept pepper spray and blood out of her eye's.

"Mistress Georgiana!"

The lady voice startled her and Black Widow Georgiana Darcy turned around with her golden dagger in her hand pointed directly at... JANE BINGLEY!

Jane Bingley gasped and nearly passed out!

"Mrs. Jane Bingley it is unwise to approach a vampire hunter unnannounced!" declare Black Widow Georgiana Darcy "I can see you are not taught in the ways of the warrior like us Darcy's."

"No indeed not" said Jane.

"You must take lesson from your Uncle Gardiner at least on how to fire a gun and arrows for we at Pemberly expect you to pull your weight and not spend your days knitting and singing at piano. You must be usefull."

Jane instantly felt ashamed at how she had wasted her life so far! She has not been the sort of useufl woman that can help her husband and friends! She looked down at her floofy pink lace dress with its swarovski crystal trim and gold lace edging and it was very beautiful but so impractical! She wished she can be more like Mistress Georgiana who she was sure could cater a lovely dinner of the highest fashion and then instantly turn around and kill an evildoer if they threatened her family!

"Of course!" said Jane Bingley "But I am frightened"

"We are all firghtened Jane Bingley but bravery is keeping going even when you are scared for our country ENGLAND needs women like us! Shall we go and pray for victory for here at Pemberly we have our own chapel and the butler of the Manor Carson also moon-lights as a minister."

"Wow that is amazing to have your own minister here!" Jane sighed "But there is something urgent this is why I came up here."

Jane had a face that was all white and scared and Black Widow Georgiana put her hand on her weapons readying for attack!

"What is it?"

"THERE IS A VAMPIRE AT THE DOOR!" cried Jane.

Georgiana Darcy pulled out her Glock and ran past Jane Bingley toward the front door!

* * *

 **NOte: Amy made me pomise to add that she wanted to take out stuff in my story and I said no. Its my story and the stuff in it is only a little bit off it is not acurite.**


	8. Chapter 8 Gorgianas rEvenge

AN: Hi guys i fogot about fanfiction's 4 a while but then rememebered it. Every1 say a prayre for Ash whose now in her 3d MONTH of PEGNANCY ya I will be AUNTIE in i guess MARCH of 20117. AWSOM. They do not knowing if girl or boy yet but they can find that out at hospital in bufalo soon and also get one of those 3DD ultra sound's! XD XD XD

* * *

Georgiana BLACK WIDOW Darcy leapt across the mote as the draw bridge was raised she was so full of blood lust. In each hand she had a sub machine gun and she sprayed the crowd of angry werewolves with hundreds of bullets (made of silver so they can kill any evil creture). The wolves eyes got really big and they turned and ran in fear. But there was no where to run from the RAGE of Georgiana Darcy!

"Come Gardener, come Jane and Charles Bingley, let us put these evil doer's to there final rest!"

Jane and Chales were scared but they knew they had to help now that they were training at Pemberly's state of the art monster battleing facility. Charles grabbed a trident sitting beside the front door. Jane grabbed a sterling silver sword that was decorated with sworovsky crystals for feminine look. Uncle Gardener as a hardened battle master was fully armed with his custom made nunchuku and machete that had his initials on the handle so when he hit someone his initials UG were permanentl embedded in their head!

Uncle Gardener chased the fleeing werewolves and in one big movement chopped off three of there heads with his machete. Then Georgiana cut down a dozen with her spray of bullets. Charles saw one coming toward his dearest wife Jane and he speared it through the eye balls with his massive trident! Then Jane chopped another werewolfs arm off.

Soon they were surrounded by dead wolves and they all cheered!

"What a fine battle, my dearest gentleman and ladies." Said Uncle Gardiner. "Let us return to Pemberly and treat ourself to sparkling apple juice and some fine scones with cotted cream and jam!"

:Oh yes all this fighting werewolves in the dark has left me fanished!" declared Jane Bingley.

"You are a natural warrior Jane Bingley!" said Black Widow

They turned to leave when something pale in the grasping dead cold hands of a werewolf catched the eye of Jane Bingley. She frowed.

"What is that pale thing in the grasping cold dead hands of that dead wearwolf?" she asked then leaned down to look at it. "My goodness, oh catch me as I will swoon dearest Charles! For this is... my dearest sister Lizzie's own retticule!"

"Oh no perhaps she has been eaten by a werewolf...!" said Uncel Gardener. "We are right to have avenged her by killing these basterds!"

"No there is a note in it written in Lizzie's hand. It says... _I been capture by the were wolves in Bath. These were wolves have come to nigotiate my surrender to you. Take my retticule and note as proof of my aliveness. Sincerely your sister and sister in law, ELIZABETH SAILOR MOON SERENITY BENNETT DARCY."_

"Oh no we killed the werewolves sent to get her released!" cried Gardener.

"NO! YOU KNOW BETTER!" yelled Georgiana BLACK WIDOW Darcy. "We do not nigotiate with werewolf terrorists! We must send out a telegram and warn others that the werewolfs are trying to kidnap fine ladies in order to blackmail and prevent us from winning! Come my warriors. To the telegram room!"

* * *

Lizzy came to in a room. It was dark and at first all she knew was that it was kind of wet. That made sense because she was in bath and there were a lot of baths there.

"Fitzwilliam Darien Tuxedo Mask Darcy?" Lizzy called out to her husband "Jane Eyre? Edward Rochester? Is anyone here? Where are my weapons and my horse?"

Her voice echo through the room. Then she heard a response - an EVIL echoed LAUGH!

Suddenly a light came on. It was a single evil candle. By the light she could see the outlines of a face... but it was not a werewolf! It was the pale and white face of a ... vampire!

"What you doing here? She demanded. "How did I get here?"

"On a horse" said the pale vampire.

Lizzy shivered at this evil vampire. With all her heart she just wished she can be at Pemberly with her dearest Fitzwilliam drinking a delicious cream soda slurpy and eating her favorite hawkins cheezies. But those dreams were of a more inocent time! A time before VAMPIRE and WEREWOLF and being Queen of the Moon!

"I thought a werewolf had stolen me from my horse." Said Lizzy.

"Oh, he did. He sure did, Lizzy Salor Moon. But here is the thing you do not realize..."

Lizzy saw many other candles lit up at the same time making the room not dark. She realized there were DOZENS of men and wearwolves around her! SHE GASPED!

"You see... VAMPIRE and WEREWOLF have joined together... to DESTROY ALL HUMANS!"

Lizzy gasped and passed out!

* * *

AN: Wow I hop u liked this chapetr it is pretty scary rgiht? Thank u to Jacob who help me with this one in his spare time when he would rather be at crystal beach or playing pokimon go.


	9. Chapter 9:meet king phil

Hi all Kyleagh beta'd this so thank her a lots. Today we meet the evil king of were wolfss i hope you like it. Sincerly Authors note.

* * *

Lizzy Bennet blinked loudly. Her hair was now ugly and out of its buns after her ordeal in the damp ness of the baths. The room was really dim but she could see the bath water in the bath... and it ran RED WITH BLOOD!

"Ha ha Lizzy Bennet Darcy!" crackled the head werewoof "You thought you and you're husband could save England from our power. But you were wrong! All the moon crystals in the world are not going to save Queen Elizabeth or your precious English humans! Not with the power of the werewolfs and vampires combined together!"

The head werewolf was standing in front of Lizzie and he was pacing back and forth along the edge of the biggest bath in the giant cabernous room. Lizzie noticed that the other werewolfs and vampires avoided him... and the vampires glared at him with a lot of hate! The head werewolf wore a prada suit with gold cufflinks that said 666 on each one. Lizzie Bennet noticed that King of the warewolfs can not wear shoes because he got big paws and claws and that would tear up a shoe so he got to go bare foot.

"My husband and my other relatives will not rest until they get me back you evil werewolf king!" screamed Lizzie as she struggled against her golden hand cuffs.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed evil werewolf "Lizzie Bennet Darcy, you may call me Phil."

"I will not!" she cryed "you will always be an evil Werewolf King to me, Phil! My husband will be here soon and my sisters husbands too"

"No for I have sent a stealth troop of werewolfs to Pemberly! They have with you that letter you wrote when you were under the evil vampire mind control spell, Lizzie Bennet Darcy! And they shall use that letter to get into Pemberly... and KILL EVERY DARCY AND BENNET STILL ALIVE!" He laughed so evilly that it felt like Satan was in the room!

"NO!" Lizzie felt herself swoon "I can not control myself under the evil vampire curse of mind control... I feel so guilty my hand has cause there deaths! OH NO MY POOR JANE FITSWILLIAM AND MARY!"

She cried so hard and felt so much deep and uncotnrollable pain and guilt that she passed out even before she could say a prayer for there souls!

* * *

Georgiana Darcy opened up the underground secret garage at Pemberly. Inside there were a ton of old fashion carriages (because carraiges were what in the past was used before the car became a good idea). Georgiana Darcy had a really cool carriage with red racer stripes which was made by Ferrari and then you attach it to a horse to make it go. It also had experimental rockets on it and the license plate said BLKWIDOW because that was her secret identity for fighting werewolves.

"Wow Georgiana Black Widow Darcy this carriage is like something James Bond would drive!" said Mister Bingley "I am so jealous! And is that a Jaguwar carriage? And wow you even have a Mazerati!"

"Yes they really are nothing special... the carriage companies give these all to me because I am such a famous monster warrior" said Georgiana Darcy as if it was nothing special "I am in all the papers and it is good adverising for them and that is even why Prada gave me a free designer leather fighting gear."

"Wow you live such a glamoros life, Georgiana!" squealed Jane Bingley.

"Yes!" said Georgiana Darcy.

In the carriage was full of machetes, machine guns, and some protein bars. The top of the carriage had a port that a person could stick out of and shoot out the top of the carriage. The horse was a super fast horse and he had armor plating all over him except his face because he need to see where he was going. The horse had bionic hoofs to help him run fast.

"What is all this for Georgiana Darcy?" said Uncle Gardener.

"We can stay here and allow the werewolves and vampires to overrun fare England. But I am no coward! I am a warrior sworn to serve the Queen! And so I shall go out and fight these bastards until i can fight no more!"

Georgiana turned and looked around at Mary, Enjolras, Jane, Uncle Gardrener, and Mister.

"Who will join me in my fight for vengeance and duty? For I will armor each of you and place you within my Mazerati and Jaguar so you may help me save beautiful Lizzie and kill off the evil leaders of this monster invasion!"

"I have always wanted to drive a Mazerati" said Enjolras.

"Me too but Jaguar!" said Uncle Gardener.

The rest of them all nodded with a lot of excitement.

Georgiana yelled "THEN LETS GO SAVE MY SISTER IN LAW AND ENGLAND!"

And they all jumped in the carriages and grabbed there machine guns.


	10. Chapter 10 - new freinds

**Autors note: it is been a long time since i updated this. My sister Kyleagh betad again. Also i wanted to update you on ash her baby is coming soon. i hope i will keep updating but baby makes everyone so busy! XD i have been totally over loaded with church activities so i  
**

* * *

Lizzy sat in the bath castle for a long time so long that the sun started to come up. The vampires all ran away and they hid in some big boxes that were at the side of the walls because there were not enough coffins for everyone at Werewolf/Vampire HQ.

The werewolfs did not get burned up by the sun so they kept working. King Phil sat on a throne made of sworovski crystals and gold and ordered people around. His big gold watch glinted in the sunlihgt coming through the windows.

"Our source's told us that Black Widow Georgiana Darcy has left Pemberly in her armored Lamborgeeny. She is with some other warriors in fancy cars with machine guns." Said one werewolf who was wearing a pin stripe wool suit and carried a breafcase. "What should we do Sire?"

"Send as many wolfs as we can to meet her. The Black Widow will be no match for our excellent wolf warriors!" King Phil laugh evilly. "Then that will be our final problem gone and we will be able to chop Queen Elizabeth head off no problemo!"

"You are sooo smart," said the wolf in the pinstripe suit. "Hey every werewolf here needs to get on your horses we are going to go kill Georgiana Darcy before she kills us!"

Then all the werewolves ran out of the room grabbing there knives and machetes and machine guns and yelling a lot of excited things. Lizzy realized that only she and King Phil were left in the big room! AND THE DOOR WAS OPEN TO THE OUTSIDE! She jumped up and ran really fast toward the door!

King Phil growelled very angrilly which made Lizzy very scared but she still ran fast. Except that it was a bath and there was some water on the floor and she was wearing a long dress. She slipped and fell and suddenly she felt nasty hairy paws on her waist.

"NOOO!" she screamed because she was sure he was going to kill her with his evil long claws! "If you kill me my Fitzwilliam will definitely take revenge!"

King Phil did not answer and instead he grabbed her on the waist and carried her to a nearby room. It was a very small room compared to King Phil's throne room. He dropped her on the ground and shut the door and locked it.

"I thought I could trust you to behave!" yelled King Phil.

"I am your prisoner and I want to escape." Said Lizzy. "Are you going to kill me?"

He looked at her with his nasty hairy face and his nasty gross fangs poked out from his wolf lips. He did not say anything. She stared up at King Pihl for a long time and he watched her with evil looking red eyes (demonic eyes)!

"I should kill you Lizzy." Phil said, his voice low. "I totally should."

As she stared up at him his... RED EYES FLICKERED BLUE! She gasped!

"What? Are you hurt?" KIng Phil asked.

"No... your eyes!" she exclaimed! "They were blue not red!"

King Phil's jaw dropped and he got all huffy looking. He hurried to the door.

"You will stay here because obviously you cannot be trusted!" he shouted. "And do not try to escape or I really WILL kill you!"

Then he went out the door and SLAMMED it and she heard it lock. Then she cried a lot.

* * *

Jane Eyre, Edward Rochister, and Fitzwilliam Darcy had been riding for a while looking for a place to crash. Then they came across this big castle that had two towers beside the front door and some wooden stuff at the top.

"Who goes there?" someone shouted from the castle in Scottish.

Jane Eyre spoke Scottish because it was one of the language she teach Adell. "It is three warriors who are looking for shelter."

"HAHA you vampire scum you will not trick us!" yelled the person in the castle again. "No way you are getting into our castle!"

"It is day time we cannot be vampires we would be bruning up!" yelled back Fitzewilliam Darcy.

"Oh i guess that's true come on in!"

The giant door opened with a big squeak. A bunch of men in kilts came to the door. They had paint on themselves and stuff. This was because they were Scottish and thats what those people did.

"What are you doing here on the Scottish Boarder's?" yelled the biggest man with the most paint. "We do not like English guys here!"

"My wife has been stolen by the evil werewolf king. We are trying to find a place to hide to plan her rescue."

"Oh ok. Come on in. We like werewolfs less than the English."

"Oh thank you noble Scottish Lord!" said Fitzwilliam. "My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy."

The Scottish men gasped and nearly passed out!

"Fitzwilliam Darcy? Like the noble warrior millionaire Darcys? Whose mother was Buffy the Vampire slayer?" said the big Scotsman with a lot of paint on his face. "It is an honor to meet another warrior. Allowing me to introduce myself. I am BRAVEHEART."


	11. Chapter 11: party at braveharts place

Hi guys I am back my SIL Ash had her abyb. It was little boy. I think it should be name SPURGON just like JEssa duggers kid but they choose name jams like KING jamse bible. I only seen him 2x times though becase I lost my pass port and i do not have nexis card. They gotta bring him here from Tonawonda. Aslo I cannot go to the mall there which sux cuz i like targit and maseys.

GOD blESS HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS CHECKED BY KYLEAGH4

* * *

For 2 days and 2 nights Bravehart partied with the Fitzwilliam, Black Widow Georgiana, Jane Eyre and Lazer Eyes Edward Rochester. Scots people knew how to party. Unlike the others, the Scottish people drank ale and whiskeys and they all ate haggis and deep fried Mars Bars (you Americans don't have real Mars bars they are actually way better in Canada sorry but it is true). They listened to bag pipers and danced and the Scots ladies gave them all very beautiful kilts in hot pink, florescent blue, and emerald green plads.

They did not feel bad about taking this little break because they had been fighting for so long against the vampires and werewolves and in Scotland they had not seen many evil vampires or werewolves coming up from England. John Knox sometimes hung out at Braveharts castle and they all figured these satanic monsters were scared by the AWESOME power of Christ that came from all the Scotland reformers of the church.

Suddenly a black guy came into the castle. He was one of Braveharts buddies who was from Africa or somewhere that had black people and he had come to Scotland after he learned about Jesus from some missionaries in his home country.

"Hi William Wallace!" He said. "I have just come from the border with England and I saw a big hoard of werewolfs crossing the border. Luckily I had my super fast Mclaren chariot (see it's a Scottish name just like the sports car) so I beat them back here."

"Thank you noble black guy!" said Bravehart "My warriors we must all get ready to fight. Fitzwilliam Darcy has told us all about the horror of the werewolves and do we want our own good Scots wives stolen away from us before our very eyes?"

"NO!" yelled the people.

Bravehart turned to Fitzwilliam, Black Widow Georgiana, Jane Eyre and Rochester. "They may target my castle if they think you are here. Please hide up in the attic parts. Take your weapons in case you have to fight, but we do not want the werewolves attacking us here because they think you are here."

"But we want to fight!" yelled Lazer Eyes Edward Rochester.

Then Black Widow Georgiana Darcy touched his arm gently. "No, a wise warrior knows when to fight as well. We do not wish to bring harm upon Bravehart and his kin. Besides we are all very tired from partying too hard. Too much butterbeer and dancing makes for poor fighting. Let us go to the attic and rest my friends.

"Yes let us listen to my sister she is correct!" said Darcy and they all went upstairs to have a nap.

* * *

Lizzie was board. She had spent 2 days with King Phil in Bath and the only thing to do was to take a sleep every once in a while. Also it smell like wet dog. That was very discusting! The wolf warriors that had run away were still not back and only a hand full of werewolves were left at Bath. However Lizzie could not escape them. Each of the werewolfs carried a macheti and a machine gun. Besides, Lizzie was put into a room and was locked in and there was bars on the window.

Lizzie looked around the room. After 3 days she was very board. However she realized the room was pretty swank. It had a 4 poster bed with very classy fuchia satin drapes and gold sheets. On the bed it had her name ELIZBETH spelled out in swarovsky crystals very elegant. There was a gold and purple desk and on it was a bible. Every morning a wolf servant guy brought Lizzie some cakes and fruits and coffee. She had ate a very classy and delicious slice of banana cream cheesecake and mint hot chocolate (just like the kind you get at christmas at starbucks). That was breakfast. Then at lunch they brought her a cheese pizza and some hot wing flavor pretzels. In the closet she discovered a whole rack of dresses made of beautiful satin and crystals and pearls and lace!

Suddenly the door opened with a BANG. It was King Phil of the werewolves! He looked at Lizzie with a evil look as if he wanted to eat her. She shivered! She did not want to die under the evil paws of the evil King Phil.

"You are still wearing your dirty wedding dress why is that?" said King Phil.

"I have nothing else."

"Did you not see the beautiful dress that I had made for you? They come from Prada and Versaci. They were made to you measurements Miss Lizzie Bennet. Each is just for you!"

"But why!" Lizzie said

"Because you are my guest here. Now I am sending a vampire maid to come attend to you now its dark and you need to put on a dress if you would because tonight is going to be a HUGE CELEBRATION and I want you to be my guest and not my prisoner and you should celebrate with us."

"No you are my enemy!"

"Oh but Lizzie I do not want to be your enemy not even a little bit and maybe if you put on your dress and converse with me then maybe we can come to a better understanding of each other after all are you not a Christian and supposed to forgive and give your blessings to people like me who are big sinners?!"

Lizzie Bennet knew the werewolf King Phil was right and she felt bad for not being like Jesus. So she finally very modestly nodded and King Phil grinned with a grin that showed all his horrible dog teeth. For a second his red eyes turned blue again and she bit her lips to keep from gasping again - since he got really annoyed last time when she noticed his magically changing red blue eyes!

A young vampire came in a pretty one who did not smell like dogs. She said nothing but poured Lizzie a bath that smelled like Chanel number 5 and then after she carefully braided Lizzie's hair with crystals and powdered her face. She laced Lizzie into a beautiful neon-green dress that was covered in pink crystals and edged in puffy gold lace and ribbons. She wore snakeskin pink shoes from Christian Loboatan and giant pink diamond earrings. When she looked in the mirror Lizzie looked like a majestic queen. She wondered why King Phil had spent all this cash on her. Maybe he wanted her pretty to make her an evil sacrifice for his terrible SATANIC beliefs! A werewolf could not be of God.

Either way Lizzie felt very scared when the vampire girl opened the door and pointed for Lizzie to leave afinally spoke and said... "IT IS TIME."

* * *

So my referenece to the blak guy is based on a really intresting family called JOHN SHRADER family who have deicated their life's to go to missionary in Africa and lave the comforts of AMERICA. I use to read their blog and my friend Sara is friends with his wife's family (the same family of Anna Dugger - wow cellebrity!).


	12. Chapter 12: kanye saved and iz saved

guys grate new's i found my pass port it was in my old purse i 4got i bot a new 1 winers (the one on qew not the 1 at pen centre i had bad xperience there last time... met a really mena person U NO HER NAME START with a M... UGH). ANYHOW now i can go visit james and ash;ey and go to chesecake factorey again tho obvs not olive gardins... BARF cant wait til jamse is old enuf to eat chesecake but 2 month is 2 yong

THANKS 4 RREADING GOD BLESS U ALL HAPPY ALMOST MAY 2 4

0000000000000000000

Fitzwilliam tryed to pray but it was real hard at BRavehart Castele. The scottish guys kept drinking and partying! Even from attic they can see thru cracks in the cieling and see bravehart and black noble guy and some other scots drinking big bottles of scotch and eating penuts. They saw Sir Kevin of McSodom getting really drunk on low rent whisky that he got at the LCBo's clerance section and also he was fat. He also had coverted to Stanism.

Then Bravehart realize that there was a Staanist in the castle who was a loser and so Bravehart kicked him out yelling "go back to that horribel girl freind of yours MADDSON she is shalow like you."

"Wow" said Georgiana Black Widow Darcy "Bravehart is so manly he just comands people and then they do what he wants."

"Yes so grate!" agreed Jane Ere "But do not worry not as grate as you my husband we are in a covinant marriage under JESUS and that is the best."

Fitzwilliam thought of Lizzie with PAINE in his heart! OH if only he was back with his woman. If only he knew if she was dead or not! He hoped that those discusting evil were wolfs had left their discusing paws off his beautiful and pure wife! His fists clenched and they clench so hard around his sword that he actually bent the metle that is how strong he was.

Suddenly, there was an eery silents from down in Gravehart's big party hall. Fitzwilliam put his finger on his mouth. Jane Eyre, Lazer Eyes Edward Rochester, and Georgiana Black Widow Darcy were all deathyl quiet as they wait tosee what going on. Jane Eyre carfully reached for her machine gun. Giaorgiana pulled out her katana ready to strike like a ninja. Edward had his fingers in her eyes ready to slice people with his lazer eyes. But FItzwilliam was fast like a fast cat and he did not have to grab his piece.

Not yet anyhow!

Suddenly the door to the castel blast open! Were wolfs streamed in like a stream of fur! KEVIN the traitor had let them all in! Bravehart and the other scottish guys figt bravley! They killed at least 39 werewofs with there knives and guns. The whole of the scottish castel was covered with a river of blood. They all gasped as Bravehart fell to the ground with hit by a werewolf... he was obviously DEAD.

Suddenly the door opened. The noble black guy came in.

"Shh i will help u get out of hear!"

"Thanks whats your name."

"I am Lord Kanye of the West." He said. "Let us go before the were wolfs climb up the stairs. Dogs are not as good as people at clinging up stairs and I distracted them by putting some penutbutter in a kong near the door."

"WOw so smart!" (THIS IS BASE ON A REAL THING AMY's dog would be so distracted for like hours if we put pentu butter on its dog toy kong thing) said Georgiana.

"Thanks you are so pretty" said Lord Kanye.

"Hold up there sire do not hit on my sister I know how you musical artists are with the ladies! My sister is a big time CHIRSTINA just like me."

"No I am now saved!" said Lord Kanye "After the vampires killed my wife Kin Karshadien after an evening of sin at a bar with drugs and alchohol and stuff i realized that my life was a mess now i am a pastor at New Life Maranatha Church. Praise the lord jonh 3 15."

"Wow that is an amazing testimony Lord Kanye." said Jane Eyre. "Perhaps some day you will rap for the lord and bring soles to God."

"Perhaps..." Kanye West looked distently with his dark eyes full of the deepeds saddness. "But for now I am still greaving over my lost years to sin reality show porstitutes and fashion. Darcy let us save your wife and let us go and wipe out these siners that have taken over England and my best friend Bravehards castle. If God gives us our freedom i promise him I will never go back to desining clothes or raping bad songs again."

Fitzwilliam Darcy nodded with the greatest respect to Kanye West and then the 5 of them creep out of Braveharts castle, narowly avoiding a grusome werewolf attack!

XxXxX

MEAN WHILE IN BATH...

Lizzie in her Versaci gown walked into the bath area. It had once been full of nasty water and smell of wet dog. There had been machetis and other wepons at side of the room and it had been very ugly. Now it was clean. There was no water on the ground. All the were wolf were dressed in custom made 3 peace suits. THe lady were wolves were all in pouffy dresses. It was very scray! DOGS on 2 legs! Dressed like they were going to fancy porm! Llizzie gasped!

But she also gasp at the decor. A beutiful flashing neon light and disko ball was put on the cealing. A man at a harp played a very classy song. People drinking Docter Pepper and Moutaindew walked around the room eating hot dog on sticks and taquitos and other fancy orderves.

"What is this" said Lizzie "it is like some kind of party."

"IN deed it is!" said King Phil sneeking up behind her.

She gasped he was wearing a beautiful pin stripe suit with a fuchia pockitsquare and a shirt and some sliver shoes and swarovski dimond cuflinx.

"Lizzie please come up here to sit next to me wathc the festivities may i offer u a wiskey?"

"No!" Lizzie gasped "I will never drink some thing like that!"

"Of course of course how about some orange crush."

"OK that would be aceptable" said Lizzie very unsurely.

"OK great! Hey guy servving drinks bring Lizzie a orange crush and some hot dogs on sticks and make sure she gets that in a cristal boglet."

"Yes my leege!" said the servant were wolf.

King Phil led Lizzie to a silver and swarovsky cristal throne next to his and it even had some pillows attached to it that were made of the finest metalic gold fabric that had some hot pink flowers wove into it. It was very classy!

"Sit down Lizzie thanks for coming to my big party. Do you know why i got this praty?" said King Phil.

"No Phil I do not!" yelled Lizzie.

"Plase call me Your Higness." He handed her the orange crush in a gold and cristal goblet that had been brought for Lizzie and she noticed it even said in gold in the side of it QUEEN LIZZIE. "Now do you know why I got a party?"

"No your Higheness..." said Lizzie "why this cup say QUEEN on it?"

"I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU LIZZIE!' he yelled "AND NOW I ANNOUNCING TO THE WORLD THAT I WILL MARRY YOU ELIZABETH BENNET!"

"No!" gasped lizzie "I am married alredy!"

"Hahaha you are not really married i got those people to interupt your wedding..." King Phil laughed "and even if you are... YOU WONT BE 4 LONG! MY WARIORS HAVE CONERED YOUR HUSBAND in SCOTLAND and he will be dead in like 10 minutes HAHAHA then you will be... MINE!"

All the were wolves cheered! Lizzie PASSE OUT!

00000

Aturos Note: PMG wut a claf hanger! AS you can see i put kevjn in this story. As u can see we are NOT FREINS right now. He know what he did! THANK U ESTHER AND LYDIA AND KYLEAGH AND ASH AND JACOB AD SRA FOR BEING THE BEST KIND OF FREINDS THRU THICK N THEN.


	13. Chapter 13 escape

Guys i just got back from tonawanda it was AWSOME i ate a load of salad and chiken parmajana. Jamse is sooo cute. I can not wait until i hace kids i wanna Be like the DUGGERS and have like 19 off them. OK HOPE U LIKE HE STOREY. THANK U FOR BETA KYLEAGH.

* * *

Lizzie gasped and woke up in a very fine room with a 4 poster bed with silk sheets that had classy embrodery in gold roses on black silk. Lizzie gasped and began to sob. The blanket reminded her of Tuxedo Mask the altar ego of her fine and handsome husband Fitzwilliam Darcy who was likely now dead chomped to death by an evil warewolf. In Scotland!

Suddenly a vampire came in. She was a good looking vampire with brown hair. She sparkled in the sunshine from the window that had the day light. The window had bars on it.

"Why are you crying my lady Lizzie Bennett?" asked the vampire.

"Um duh I am in a prison and a giant dog in a suit wants to marry me!" screamed Lizzie with anger! "To make me a bigamest with Fitzwilliam Darcy Tuxedo Mask!"

"You are truely cursed, My Lady Lizzie!" said the vampire as she set a tray of tea down on the marble and gold table that was so elegant and classy at the side of the room. "You are so incredibly beautiful so thin you almost look weak and with such beautiful hair yet you are also more talented than any woman in all of the whole Europe. No wonder all the men fall in love with you with just one look I wish I can be you, Lizzie Bennett Darcy!"

"You are too kind but I am just a regular girl who wants to priase Jesus and kill werewolves." She sighed and wiped her eyes with a gold classy and elegant hankerchef which was on the side of the bed there for her. "Also what is your name you pretty vampire?"

"I am Bella Swan Cullen. I am married to the former king of the vampires his name is Edward Cullen. But then the evil King Phil enslaved us vampires and we are made to do bad things under his command."

"Oh that is awful how did he do that" said Lizzie Bennett.

"He fed us tofurkey and also he tortured my kid Renesmee." Bella gasped tragically and so did Lizzie. "She was a baby vampire. Now I do not know where she is and the evil Phil will not tell us where he put my kid."

"Oh that is evil truely I thought you vampires were all just soulless monster. But I will pray for you and your kid!" said Lizzie. "Thanks for the tea. I will ring my bell if i need you again."

"I was told by King Phil to be your servant until you come to your senses and realize that he is going to marry you." Bella swayed as if she might pass out! "Lizzie it is better to just agree to do whatever he wants or... HE WILL KILL ALL THOSE YOU LOVE TOO! He has a very dark and evil heart as if he has been tainted by Satan!"

Lizzie gasped and nearly passed out. She kneeled in front of the bed and said a quick prayer and that made her feel 199 percent better. Then she looked at the tea tray. It had on it a gold tea set. She poured herself a cup and realize it was her 3rd favorite tea... oprah cinnamon chai. Also on the side were some of those petit vanilla scones and some butter and a cookie straw. It was all her favorites from ye local coffee shop called Starbucks.

There was a note on the side of the tray.

 _My truest Love Lizzie,_

 _Thy husband hath been killed on the wilds of Scotland. He was in Bravehart's mansion and my buddies hath burned it down. Now you are free to be my wife. When you are feeling OK, thou shalt get a really big diamond ring from me as an engagement present. I hope you like the Starbucks I got it for you. THERE is plenty more of that whenever you want! Also we will have your favorite KFC for dinner so I hope you got a appetite!_

 _WITH GREATEST LOVE AND DESIRE_

 _KING PHIL OF ENGLAND_

Lizzie felt sick! SHE PASSED OUT!

* * *

Kanye West led Fitwilliam Darcy, Jane Eyre, Edward Lazer Eyes Rochester and Black Widow Gworgiana out of the secret passageway behind Braveharts castle. It was an old drain tube just like in Lord of the Rings. The werewolves were so dumb and did not even realize and kept attacking the Scottish people and then started burning down Bravehart's mansion.

"Shh we must be quiet. Bravehart has many fine carriages in his garage. Let us go! We shall take his finest Maserati and make haste for England!" whispered Lord Kanye. "I have heard your rep as an amazing horse driver, Miss Black Widow Georgiana Darcy. Would you take the reigns while I set up the machine gun on the back of the carriage?"

"Of course Lord Kanye!"

They exchanged a long look of longing. Darcy cleared his throat at the improperness and they looked away. Georgiana and Fitzwilliam attached the horses to the rest of the stuff. Then they all got in the carriage and rode away really fast. None of the wolves even noticed them going! They were too busy with the peanut butter kong and trying to light a match and set the mansion on fire.

Fitzwilliam sighed with relief! FINALLY they could get back to England and save his dearest wife Lizzie!

He only prayed that they were NOT TOO LATE!


	14. Chapter 14: knye's christina rap SAVE

Lord Kanye of the West began rapping from top of the carriage as Georgiana Black Widow Darcy drove the carriage like a crazy woman. Fitzwilliam, Jane Eyre, and her husband Edward Rochester prayed fervidly as the carriage groaned and clattered and raced over the not very good roads of old time England!

The werewolfs were on their tales!

Kanye's rap was Christian rap. It was not like his old raps that just only attracted Kim Kardachien and made him designing expensive Spankx. He rapped so beautifully about Revelation, the Church, and Christ. The werewoves all began to howl like crazy and rolled around on the floor with their paws over their ears.

Georgiana raced onward!

"The werewolves have had there eardrum's burst by Kanye's amazing rap!" Cried Georgiana Black Widow Darcy. "That is incredible! God clearly spoke through Lord Kanye's great raps!"

"Indeed! Praise the Lord!" said Jane.

"Yes it is incredible how HE can even work trough a former disgusting sinner like Kanye!" exclaimed Fitzwilliam. "Let us take a break. Without hearing ears, the were wolves will never find us. We need to have some dinner."

"Indeed!" said Kanye. "I stocked up the carriages with Red Vines, Mountain Dews, and Pickle Doritos as they were all out of Cchili cheese Ruffles. Sorry guys!"

Geogriana pulled over to the side of the road and they set up camp next to a very nice river with a campground. Georgiana jumped down from the drivers seat. Edward Rochester began to light a huge fire by kicking some wood into a pile and shooting it with his lazer eyes.

"Thats ok I like doritos better anyhow, Lord Kanye!" said Georgiana shyly.

He opened the bag for her gentlemanly and then she ate it.

"You are the most ladylike girl of my acquaintence!" Kanye exclaimed. "FORGIVE ME I SPEAK too freely!"

Then he sobbed and ran away. Georgiana sighed and Fitzwilliam touched her.

"Sister do not go after him he is clearly in great emotions distress. Just eat your chips and try to pray for his soul OK?"

"OK brother you are my brother so you know more than me but I must say I find Lord Kanye a broodingly intellectual gentleman with a heart which calls to mission through rapping for Jesus. I find it most attractive, though as a lady I should allow you brother to negotiate with him for my heart."

"Ah sister at 16 you are old enough to marry but I am still uncertain about Lord Kanye. Let me ask him a bunch of questions about God then if he passes them maybe I'll let him court you OK?"

"Sure thanks brother," Gorgiana said, eating a chip.

Fitzwilliam felt suddenly as if a great weight was placed on his shoulder's. If only his dad was alive! Then he would not have to kill all the werewolves, all the vampires, save Lizzie, and also decide for his sister if she should marry this Scottish black rapper... Kanye of the West. It was all too much! With a masculine sob, Fitzwilliam knelt down on one knee on a very manly tree stump and prayed as hard as he had ever prayed to God for guidance!

Edward Cullen formerly King of the vampires was so weak! His woman, the perfection of his sole, Bella formerly Swan, had been RIPPED from his side by the evil King Phil. Why had King Phil done this? Edward sobbed inside, thinking of his family! He did not know where Renessme was! He only knew that his perfect wife the sweet and gentle and thoughtful Bella Cullen had been dragged away by Phil to "serve the new Queen of England."

HE DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO!

He had severed the werewolves as King Phil had ordered. Phil had said that if Edward served the werewolves, then he would get his kid and wife back. AFTER EIGHT MONTHS, he was starting to think this wasn't true...

But then as he fought at Bravehart's castle, he had done something very dishonest.

Edward was fighting all the Scottish humans. Killing them with evil. Until he looked at Bravehart's eyes. Blue eyes filled with light and love and serenity and truth. Eyes of a true Christian. And Edward knew he could not kill that brave Scootsman!

He pretended to but in fact he put a magic spell on Bravehart to make him look dead. Then as fast as Edward could, he snuck out the back fo the castle. He could nto do these evil things anymore!

"God, I'm a monster, a no-good bloodsucker, fat mother-sinner..." (THIS IS ALTERED LIRRICKS FROM KANYE SORRY BUT NO WAY AM I USING HIS NORMAL FOUL LANGUAGE HERE HE ISS SUPPOSE TO BE SAVED).

The song rap spoke to Edward like nothing else!

He began to follow the Masterati from where the beautiful Christian rap was crying out to him.


	15. Chapter 15 lizzie comspires

**HI GUYS sorry this took while 2 updaet but i had lots on my mined Sara came back from usa and ames has moved all the way to kingston i went there and it seem like ppl just party all day :( :( :( i do nut know whatt she is th9oenking... so any how pray 4 her in that party city SINCERLY SHAUDNRAH**

333#3333333333

King Phil came into the room with a big smirk on his werewolf dog face. This time he was wearing a silk suit with big hot pink flowers on black back ground just like the one Don Cherries wore last year on HNIC. He also had a big watch on with a bunch of diamonds on it from sworovsky company. Back in those old times a watch was very rare and rich person thing. Lizzie had only seen one guy who had one before and that was her true love Fitzwilliam Tuxedo Mask Dracy.

"Hi Lizzie. I came to tell you that tonight we will have a really great date just the 2 of us. I have arranged to go to a really classy place with tablecloths and silver wear. It even has candle and a flower on the table and you can have fancy pizza that has exotic things on it like anshovie's or even artechoaks. It will be very up scale and I even asked for a botlte of champaign from France!"

"No! I do not want your champaign or anshovie!' screamed Lizzie "you husband murdering killer wolf!"

"I can not tell you how down it makes me to hear you say stuff like that but I guess some girls like to play hard to get. I will romance you so nice you will totally change your mind!" said King Phil.

Then he left.

She let out a very feminine sob and flopped down on the gold bed with the black roses stitched all over it! Why had God let her dearest husband Darcy be murddered in Scotland by evil Satanic warewolves? It truly made no sense!

"Oh madame do not be so sad! It brakes me heart to see you so depressed!" A feminine voice surprise Lizzie from the doorway!

She was scared for a sec but then she looked and smiled a big smile. "Oh, Bella Swan Cullen! How happy I am to see you even if you are vampire! You are the only nice face around here."

"Why thank you Madame. I am happy to see you too instead of just being slave to these satanic monster dogs." Bella gave Lizzie the most purest smile of radiance! "You are so beautiful and pure Shaundrah Sailor Moon Darcy. It has made me so happy to have another HUMAN girl to hang out with!"

"Oh you are too kind dear Bella."

"King Phil asked me to bring you some treats so I have here to bring you some Candy Cane Mocha and also Craberry Bliss Bars."

"CRANBERRY VLISS BARS! Lord in Heaven do not tell me it is the Christmas season already!" Lizzie put her head to her hand and nearly passed out!

"Indeed it is." Bella sighed so deeply and painedly! "I have over heard many strange things in the month you have been trapped here Lizzie Sailor Moon Bennet Darcy from the WAREWOLVES!"

Lizzie jestured to the nearby sofa. It was very elegant made of gold fabric with pink and purple roses sewn all over it and sticks to hold it up off the ground that were made of big swarovsky cristal.

"Let us share this delicious Starbusks, my dear Miss Bella. Or can you eat such things, what with being an evil vampire?"

"Vampires love starbucks too!" said Bella Swan Cullen "Dearest Lizzie Bennet, I would like to par take with you in a frappuchino and a cranberry bliss bar. And I will tell you of a strange story I heard of a mysterious Christian rapper who has been going through the Scottish country!"

Lizzie was so curious! She sat down with Bella and they started eating the stuff. And Lizzie listened carfully as Bella started to tell a really weird story...

Lord Kanye was deep in prayer when Georgiana Black Widow Dracy came upon him. She admired him a moment but then saw he had started to smile.

"Miss Georgiana Black Widow Darcy what brings you to interrupt my prayer time?" Lord Kanye asked in his beautiful Scottish accent!

"Only that Jane Eyre has made us some dinner. Her husband Lazer Eyes Rochester went into the scottish forests and lazered to death a few squirrels for us for making sloppy joes. I helped make them with Jane Eyre's kind help and it smells most delicious!"

"Indeed you are such a talented and classy young lady I am sure that any meal you make will be perfection! Perhaps I will even make a rap about your squirrel sloppy joes someday, Miss Darcy!"

She blushed at the great complement and could think of nothing to say. Then they started going back to the camp for dinner but as they walked through the dark and ominus forest, Kanye suddenly put his finger in his mouth, and froze. His hand in her chest, stopping Georgianna in her tracks!

"What..." she asked when suddenly Kanye pulled out his katana and jumped face-first into the bush!

There was a scream and when all the stuff died down, Georgiana saw that Lord Kayne of the West held his katana to the throat of a very handsome tall man who sparkled (though in Georgina's mind, the man was only second to Kanye and her handsome brother Fitzwilliam!).

"Who are you? A spy sent by the evil satanic warewolf King Phil of Bath? Or perhaps a thief who wants to steal my lady's squirrel meat in the dead of night? Or perhaps an assasine, who wants to kill us for a ransom!"

The tall man waved his hands and nearly cried a single masculine crystaline tear from his eye.

"No, please do not hurt me. I simply heard the most beautiful rap coming from hear and I had to come to it. It was if God brought me to listen to this beautiful music about Revelation! It reminds me..." He nearly sobbed. "Of the beautiful Christian music that my dearest missing wife used to play for our missing and stolen daughter. Please forgive me I was not trying to sneak up on you but in these times I was afraid that if I did not hide a warewolf would eat me."

Kanye slid his sword back into the hole on his waist. "Fine, young man, but tell me your name."

"It is... Edward Cullen. Once upon a time, Lord Kanye, I was the KING OF THE VAMPIRES."

Georgiana gasped! Kanye caught her as she passed out!

 **WOAH WUT A CALFF HANGER! oh i almost 4got thx kyleagh beta best lil sis EVAR priase god**


	16. Chapter 16: 3 difrent places

HI EVERY1 HAPPY ALLMOST CHRISTAMAS I AM LOOKING 4WAD TO THe TRUKEY| WUT A|BOUT U? Love Shaundrah

* * *

Georgiana woke up to Lord Kanye's wetness on her face on a cloth. He had put it in the river and then used it to wake her up. She looked shyly over at King of the Vampires Edward Cullen and smiled.

"It is nice to meet you King Edward, my name is Georgiana Darcy but most people call me Black Widow and you may extend that intimacy if you want to your Highness."

"I would be happy to dear Black Widow. You may call me Edward too! Also, I really like your dress. The silver lace arms and the slashed up purple leather skirt and the swarkovsky crystal spike collar is most becoming and also like an angel!"

"Oh this old thing... you are too kind sir!" She blushed very hard.

"You are indeed too kind Sir!" screamed Kanye "with this girl you just met!"

Kanye did not like that! Kanye and Edward Cullen stared at each other like two alpha male's will do when they see each other. Then Fritzwilliam Darien Darcy stepped in. He touched the rose on his lappel in a very small threat and Edward Cullen King of the Vampires gasped and stepped away from Kanyebecause both of them were afraid of being chopped apart with the rose. There would be no fight today.

Jane Eyre gave every one a piece of deer kebob from the fire and they all sat around together drinking Mountain Dews. Every person feels better when they are not hungry.

"Tell me Edward Cullen of the Vampires! Why are you here!" said Fitzwilliam Tuxedo Mask Darcy.

Edward Cullen picked up a flamming bbq dorito very sadly and stared at it with so much pain. It took him a minute to talk because he was in so sad pain!

"It is a long and sad story. You see I was once married to a great girl who is named Bella Swan. She was the prettiest girl in all of Manitoba where my family the Cullens lived and her dad was a cop there and her best friend was a guy named Jacob. He was so good looking that we did not see the signs of his sin nature... he betray us when he find out that Bella will marry me and not him and then join with the new and huge were wolf group that is trying to take over England led by King Phil. Then he used his Satanic powers to make all the vampires his slave. My beautiful Bella has been enslaved by King Phil to serve his new Queen and probably dead and then he killed my baby Renismme."

Georgiana Black Widow Darcy nearly passed out she gasped so hard at the thought of this evil baby killer!

"Kill an innocent baby! Truly he is willing to do any evil thing to win!" shouted Kanye "Let us put a side our difference King Edward of Cullen and join with Black Widow and Fitzwilliam Darcy to kill this King Phil of the werewolves!"

"Indeed but our army will be too small and we do not have enough weapons to break down the walls of Bath to kill those werewolf bastards" said Fitzwilliam Darcy "even with our Mazeratis."

Georgiana was very thoughtful then said. "I have an idea."

Enjolras, Jane Bingley, Bingley, and Mary were heading toward Bath in there Jaguar carriages. They were going to Bath but were now in London. The city was totally empty except the copses all over the ground of dead people who were killed by vamppires and werewolves. Even the Queen had left to go to that house she hangs out at in Scotland on holiday. So they went into the shops and they were abandoned. They went into the Subway store and ate up all the leftover sandwiches and sunchips and chocolate chip cookies and pepsis.

Then she went to Hot Topics and Winners which were all smashed in and a mess! They took whatever was there and was abandoned. And they found a brand new pair of prada boots and also kate spade's bags and a beautiful sweater in hot pink covered with pearls and gold glitter. It was so classy!

Then they decided to go to Tower of London because it normally costs like sixty bucks Canadian money (this is true Kevin told me he pay that when he stop in London on his way to Noway last year) and now because the cashiers were dead they can go in for free. So they went inside and they went up to this chapel place.

"This place is really strong" said Mary.

"Oh my dear that is why it has standing strong for a thousand years!" Enjolras said with laughing.

"You are so smart!" Mary said.

"That why you will be my wife!"

Then every person laughed hard. They decided to shut the doors and sleep upstairs in the Tower inside the chapel on the pews there because after the sandwiches and shopping they were very tired.

Then they walked into the next room... and they saw A TON OF ARMORS!

"Wow look at all these armors and guns and stuff!"

"Yes Mary we can use this to fight!" said Enjolras.

"Then let us stay here we can fight from the Tower of London and help Darcy from here!"

They all agreed and cheered because it was a great idea.

* * *

BACK IN BATH... Lizzie woke up after a long nap after she ate too much cranberry bloss bars. At the end of the bed, she saw something white like a ghost... but when she looked closely she saw swarovsky crystals... puffy sleeves... ribbons lacing up a revealing boustier top... and an almost see thru gauze skirt...

It was a wedding dress hung up at the end of the bed... and on the skirt it had the words PHIL AND LIZZIE 4EVA written in silver glitter!

Lizzie screamed and passed out!

* * *

THANK U TO KY FOR BETA EVEN WEN SHE GETTING READY GAUTAMALLA SHE IS SO SELF LESS BEST SISTER SORRY I NOT POSTING A LOT BUT I PLAYING SIMS A LOT LATLEY MABEY I WILL EVEN MAKE SIMS OF MY STOREYS AND THEN PUT THEM HERE YOU WILL THINK THAT THEY


End file.
